Eyeless Jack
Eyeless Jack is the titular main antagonist of the Creepypasta story of the same name, Jack is a man-eating, enigmatic serial killer with a craving for human organs. Origin In the original story, a man named Mitch moves in with his brother Edwin after his house is foreclosed. A week later, Mitch wakes up with a large gash on his cheek. After going to the hospital, the doctor reveals that Mitch's left kidney had been surgically removed overnight. Around midnight that night, Mitch wakes to see Eyeless Jack over his bed, wearing a blue mask with black liquid dripping from empty eye sockets behind the mask. Mitch manages to grab his camera and take a picture before Jack attacks, clawing at his chest. Mitch escapes and flees into the woods, where he trips and is knocked unconscious. When Mitch awakens in the hospital, it is revealed to him that Edwin had been killed the previous night. His parents drive him to the house to collect his belongings. When he enters, Mitch sees Edwin's corpse and a small object lying next to it. He observes it find that it is his kidney with a bite taken out of it, covered in a black substance. Appearance Eyeless Jack appears as a masculine, humanoid figure dressed in an all black hoodie and dark jeans. He dons a deep blue mask with large, black, empty eye sockets, with a strange liquid substance trickling down from the mask. Personality Eyeless Jack's personality is very difficult to understand and interpret, he gives the impression to be a silent, dark, cruel, brooding, torturous, mysterious, and taunting individual with a craving for human organs. Powers and Abilities Eyeless Jack isn't all that powerful, however he is incredibly stealthy and seems to posses some degree of anatomical knowledge and has a thorough understanding of the human body, use of surgical instruments, and removing vital organs of the human body, showing he is very intelligent. Jack also seems to be moderately strong, as in one scene he claws at Mitch's chest and kills his brother afterwards without any trouble. Fan-Made Origin The most popular origin story is from the creator of Sally Williams, La Mishi Mishi. Jack Nichols was just like any other average college student. His only real friend was his peer and roommate, Greg. Eventually, he found a sort of friendship with another peer, Jenny, and a small group of her friends. Jack later on discovered that the group turns out to be a cult worshiping a demon. Jenny and her friends proceed to blind Jack by pouring a hot, tar-like substance into his eyes, thus killing him in the process. His body is soon possessed, and he butchers Jenny and the others; ripping off their masks, slashing their throats, and disemboweling them. He took their kidneys afterward presumably as a sort of prize, or the fact that it was in some way related to the cult. Facts *In various fan-works, the Seed Eater is depicted to be his companion or''' '''pet. *He has no signature catchphrase. *His character was created by Azelf5000. *It is unknown if Jack eats any other human organs other than kidneys, but some believe that it could be true. *There is no canon origin story to Eyeless Jack. *The original story was published on February 25th, 2012. *Some people like to claim that Jack is simply a demonic entity from another world who feeds on human organs in order to survive, or just to simply keep him fed. But regardless, Jack's origins will probably still remain a mystery. *It's unknown what Jack's gender truly is behind the mask, although he's always seen as male. *Tragically, the author of Eyeless Jack had the story removed from the Creepypasta wiki after Jeff the Killer met his downfall, admitting to being ashamed of his creation, despite it's huge following. *This information is from Creepypasta Files Theme Song Narcissistic Cannibal - Korn Category:Characters